


We Belong to You and Me

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “You died,” he says. Like his heart is the one that’s breaking.She shrugs. “Not the first time I’ve died.”When he speaks again, it’s to correct himself, “I killed you.”





	

It takes a week after he gets his memories back before they talk about it.

Honestly, Sara would have rather they never talked about it. She had done her best to put what happened back in the Revolutionary Era behind them. Compartmentalizing and pushing past was something that Sara was generally considered to be good at.

She was a woman on a mission.

A mission to save Rip (and get her revenge against Darhk and Merlyn), a mission which had been so far been considered a success.

Rip was back. 

Rip was himself. 

Rip was insisting still that he wasn’t fit to be their captain anymore.

Rip was looking at her with sad guilty eyes whenever he thought she wouldn’t notice.

Rip was knocking on her bedroom door in the middle of the night because he wanted to talk about what had happened.

And Sara. 

Sara just wishes the story could’ve ended a week back when Rip returned to the team.

Happily ever after, with nothing but time between them. 

“Sara,” he says her name, as though it carries the weight of the world within its letters. It’s not that nobody has ever said her name like that before. Nyssa used to, back before she died the first time. 

When she says, “Rip,” it is not with nearly as much weight. 

It’s just a statement of fact, simply and true.

He is Rip Hunter.

Being able to say this, to have this fact be true, is a blessing as far as Sara is concerned. 

Then again, the Rip she knew before never looked like this. He was an asshole sometimes, a spoilsport other times, and a  _ legend  _ other times. 

Guilty is not a good look on Rip, it ages him. 

It makes Sara want to reach across the space between them and reassure him. 

Instead she simply steps aside gesturing from him to enter into her living space.

The captain’s quarters had a habit of being the room people went to when they needed to confess their sins. Sara hadn’t realized as much until she had become the captain, until almost everyone had made their way into her room at one time or another. Just to  _ talk  _ to their captain. 

Sara can’t help but remember when she had done the same to Rip, ignoring his steady reassurance that he’d rather not be her sounding board. Settling onto the floor of his room and letting out words she kept tight to her heart come out.

This now, this very moment, seems like a poor reflection of all of that.

It makes her miss what they could have had even more. 

She settles down on her bed, sitting cross legged as she watches Rip pace across the room. He has a point to make, and she knows he will eventually make it. It will just take him a moment to get there.

Eventually he does talk.

Says the one thing Sara had been hoping they could avoid talking about. 

“You died,” he says. Like his heart is the one that’s breaking.

She shrugs. “Not the first time I’ve died.”

The frown on his face still persists. When he speaks again, it’s to correct himself, “I killed you.”

“Does it really count if Gideon was able to put me back together again without any lasting damage?”

The look on his face is appropriately scandalized.

Good. Anything is better than that guilty look. 

“Of course it counts.”

“See, that’s where I think you’re wrong. I still had brain function, according to Stein I was barely even dead.”

“Barely dead is still-” Rip pauses, stops himself from falling into her trap. Which is a shame. She had missed him being exasperated with them team (with her) and the resulting debates that followed. “I came here to apologize not to debate the intricacies of life and death.”

“Oh in that case apology accepted.”

“You can’t just-”

“Actually, Rip, I can. It’s my life or death or - whatever, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’re back, that we’re a team again. Whatever happened before, when you were being controlled by the Legion of Doom, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’re here now, and everything else that comes after this moment. So stop wallowing in what happened, what could have happened, and be here now, with me. With the team.” 

She watches him as she says this.

Watches as he seems to step back and process this, it’s brief, just a moment there, but Sara has been trained to watch for the subtleties in other people. There’s no way she could have missed this. 

The way he subtly slots back into place.

Going all proper, and british, and  _ Rip  _ again.

“Yes, well, right, in that case,” he nods briefly to himself, “If you’re really certain-”

“I am.” 

“Then I should-”

“Rip.”

“Yes, Sara,” and he still says her name in that desperate reverent way. The most holy of virtues.

“I’m glad you’re back. We’ve missed you. I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he says. “I may not have entirely known it, but there was a part of me. The real me, that was fighting to come back, and it gained strength every time I saw you. When I was hollow and empty and would have welcomed death, you were there. The thought that you almost might not have been and that this might have been my fault… I know you don’t want a proper apology, but I am truly sorry to have hurt you.” 

“I know.”

It seems more fitting that any  _ apology accepted _ . 

Because she did known.

For all his posturing, Rip’s emotions were always hiding just there under his sleeve.

Right now, she’s feeling something else.

Something they were both feeling before things went terribly wrong. Before they were scattered throughout time, before they lost Rip, and had to fight every battle imaginable to get him back. 

Tenderness.

Compassion.

Sara pushes herself up off of her bed, crossing to where Rip still stands before her. To where he had finally stopped his pacing to remind her that she had died.

She kisses him.

Kisses him like she should have months before. 

Kisses him like she had wanted to the second she had found him again. 

Kisses him like she is drowning and there’s no chance of ever seeing the surface again.

And he kisses her back. 

They’ve both waited far too long for this. 

Not just months, but what feels like lifetimes. 

Time travel will do that to you. 

When she pulls back, it’s only to breathe in the air between them.

He breaks their silence, breaks the steady rhythm of them both remembering to breathe.

“I can’t believe I almost lost this.” 

When Sara replies it’s with a hint of teasing in her voice.

“I can’t believe you’d rather keep having that discussion instead of moving this to my bed.”

Thankfully, he doesn’t have to be told twice.

Maybe waiting a week to have this conversation wasn’t so bad after all. As he kisses her again, she can’t help but wonder if maybe they should have had this talk days ago, especially if this was how it had always been fated to end. 


End file.
